ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 185 (25th November 1986)
Plot Den takes Angie on the Orient Express from Venice. The Fowlers have disappeared and no one knows where they have gone. Kathy tells Ian she reckons the family have gone to visit Mark in the detention centre. Dot seeks reassurance from Colin after telling Ethel that she can move into her flat with her. Dr. Legg asks Naima if she is interested in buying Ethel's flat now she is moving in with Dot; Naima says she wants time to think about the offer first. Charlie Cotton returns looking for Dot. He asks Pat where she is and she suggests the launderette. As he leaves The Vic, Dot walks in with a wheelchair bound Ethel. The residents celebrate her return home. Angie confronts Den over Jan and he says they only went for a coffee, insisting he did not know she was going to be there. Barry asks Colin to meet him in The Vic in the evening for a drink. Ali and Mehmet tell Tony about their hire and reward scheme to pay him. Hannah asks Kelvin about Carmel. Kelvin informs Dot that Charlie is back looking for her. She gets flustered and then prepares to see him. Charlie tells Dot that he ran away from his wife and quit his job to come and see her. She forgives Charlie for taking her money and walking away from her months ago and says he can move into her flat with her and Ethel. Angie gets drunk and tells Den she is not holding Jan against him. Barry and Colin argue when Colin tells him that he does not think a relationship could work between them because of their ages, but Barry is convinced that it is to do with class. Angie and Den have an awkward meal together on the Express. Den tells Angie that he is staying with her because he loves her and genuinely wants to be with her still. James tells Debbie that he should have the surveyors report in the next couple of days for her house. A drunken Angie tells a barman that she has told Den a terrible lie and now regrets it, unaware that Den has heard her. Arthur and Pauline walk through The Vic doors with Lofty and Michelle and announce that the pair have married. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Tom - Donald Tandy *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gavin - Nick Orchard *Barman - Daniel Andre Pageon *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Orient Express *Various locations in Venice Notes *Mehmet Osman (Haluk Bilginer) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *This is the fourth episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *The scenes filmed on the Orient Express were filmed inside Elstree Studios rather than aboard the real train. To avoid this being noticeable the scenes were given special effects to give the impression that the train they used in the studios was in motion. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I love you, Angie...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming